Home Alone Days
by walkwithme
Summary: A DS one shot. Danny and Sam spend a rainy day together at Danny's house. COMPLETE
1. Home Alone

The rain drummed against the window Sam was looking through. She could just make out the tree in Danny's front yard, the leaves especially green and vivid against the gray sky. She loved days like this when it was raining and cold outside; it made her feel content to be in all day doing nothing in particular; and what made it even better was spending a day like this with a friend.

She gave a happy sigh and leaned over placing an arm on the windowsill. Sam was staying the day alone with Danny at his house. With Jazz off at college now and his parents busy with ghost hunting he was often left alone. When this happened he would call her and she would come over so they wouldn't have to be alone. Sam's parents were even scarcer than Danny's, they were hardly ever home leaving for weeks, sometimes even a month at a time. She would never let anyone on to how lonely she felt, except for Danny that is. But he understood that with out her saying a word, a lot of things went without saying between them; that's why they were best friends. She loved their home alone days as he dubbed them.

Sam let herself drift away in thought; she smiled gently to herself gazing out the rain splashed window, watching the droplets of water slide down the glass. But her musings were cut short when a pair of arms wrapped around her, Sam yelped as she was swung away from the window. She could hear Danny's laughter next to her ear and feel his breath on her neck as she laughed along with him. She took in his sent and let all her senses be infiltrated by his close proximity.

It felt so good yet killed her all at the same time to be so close to him like that. He didn't seem to realize the effect he had on her. It hurt so much because she knew he was oblivious to the way she felt and she knew she couldn't stay there forever in his arms. But her heart was filled with hope at times like these because sometimes she could swear that he was feeling something too. Their bodies seemed to fit together perfectly with his arms protectively around his waist, her back held up against his chest and his chin hovering above her shoulder.

Sam loved him, loved him more than anything. She couldn't remember the day she first started feeling this way, as far as she was concerned she had always loved Danny. Their laughter died down and for a moment she forgot herself and tilted her head back on to his shoulder. And it seemed like he forgot himself too because he leaned into her and she could almost feel his lips on her neck. Her heart fluttered and an inaudible gasp escaped her. It was here Danny realized how long they had been standing there and unwound his arms from her waist. Bittersweet pain took over her as his warm breath left her neck. He walked around her; one hand strayed to her lower back as he walked around her. He offered her half a smile as he brought back his hand guilty jamming both in his pockets and walked into the living room.

Sam followed closely after him, taking him in with her eyes as they want. She loved Danny's messy black hair and fair skin, but most of all she loved his beautiful blue eyes. They were so expressive and filled with soft emotion and at other times with fire. At seventeen years old he was definitely handsome, but nothing drew her in like those eyes.

They reached the living room and Danny knelt down in front of the DVD player browsing through the collection of movies. "What do you want to watch?" he asked her.

"I don't know, surprise me." She answered plopping down on to the sofa.

He rummaged around the shelf a bit more before picking a cheesy 80's flick that they would end up making fun of more then watch. They sat close to each other but kept that distance that Sam would do anything to close. The next hour and a half was spent, as the sun faded, laughing as the predictability of the movie and chucking popcorn at each other.

She past a lot of the time stealing glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking. A couple times she thought she caught him looking back, but couldn't be sure. Either he was very quick about it or her acing heart was making her see things. They grew very quite, the movie was just at the part where the hero was about to get the girl. Danny's presence next to her was very prominent to Sam. She had the feeling that the sofa had condensed in size and that they were now sitting closer together then they had been five seconds ago. On the screen their lips grew closer and Sam exhaled not realizing that she had been holding her breath. She dared a glance at Danny who seemed to be concentrating very hard on the movie. There was hardly any space between the two characters when—the room was plunged into darkness.

The power had gone out.

"Sam?" Danny called out. She could hear him moving about no doubt searching for her.

"Right here." She said.

"Where?" He asked. She felt his hand on her thigh. "Oh, found you." Sam felt the pressure on her leg increase as he leaned over trying to catch another part of her. His other hand came to waist and found her shoulder from there. He slid his hand down her arm and into her own, their fingers intertwining. "My mom keeps flashlights and stuff in the closet upstairs in case of emergencys. He pulled her up and silently led her thought the house, navigating their way in the darkness.

There was a loud rumble of thunder and Sam's grip on Danny's hand tightened. He chuckled to himself and asked her, "Still afraid of thunder storms?"

"No."

There was another monstrous thunder clap and for a second the room was bathed in a bright white light, like a camera's flash. She practically threw herself at him.

"Are you sure?" Sam could hear the smile in his voice.

"Maybe a little." She said into his shirt.

"Come on let's keep going." He told her taking up her hand again. By the time they reached the top of the stairs Sam's eyes had adjusted to the dim light but she continued to let Danny guide her down the hall.

They were now at the closet and Danny was fumbling around trying to find a flashlight, but she was quicker.

"Hey, I found it." Click. Click. "It won't turn on."

"Are you serious?" He asked her taking the flashlight and trying it for himself. "Here, I know there are some candles in this box…" A bright light ignited as he struck the match and lit the candle. They smiled at each other over the glow of the small flame. There was another bout of lightning and Sam's head whorled around at the booming sound that followed.

"Listen to that rain," Danny said walking out of the closet and over to the hall window. "I'm not letting you go out there in that, you can stay here the night." It was true, the storm had intensified greatly and she was fine staying put; she didn't want herself going out there either. "Let me try to find you something to wear." He said leading the way to his room.

He set the candle down on the dresser and after looking though his drawers for a minute pulled out a tee-shirt and a pair of PJ pants for her. "Too bad Jazz took all her stuff; otherwise you could have just stolen one of her things. But I guess this is all we've got to work with right now." He said apologetically handing her the clothes.

Sam took them and the candle down the hall and into the bathroom to change, leaving Danny in the dark. She put on his shirt which still smelled like him and pulled the drawstring of the pants but could only get them to rest on her hips. Her feet were lost in them because of the height difference but she didn't mind. When she re-entered Danny's room she found him sitting at the end of his bed staring into his lap.

"What's wrong?" She asked him placing the candle on it's old position on the dresser. Sam could feel herself melting as his blue eyes met hers, she felt like he was looking into her rather than at her.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." He said barely above a whisper.

"Do what?" She asked her heart quickening.

"This," he said standing before her and holding out his hands for emphasis. "For a long time now, what I mean to say is…" Danny raked a hand through his dark hair and looked away. Sam cupped her hand over his cheek and gently guided his face so he was looking at her again. All he could do was stare intently at her, his ice blue eyes piercing her once more.

"What is it? You can tell me anything." She pleaded softly. She wanted nothing more then to make whatever was troubling him go away. Danny covered Sam's hand with his own and gently pulled it away so they were between them; he moved so they were palm to palm and then laced their fingers.

"I know." He said quietly then leaned in kissing her slowly, nervously and tenderly. Sam was in a state of shock, had that really just happened to her? So many things started happening inside of her at once but before she could say or do anything Danny stopped her. "Sam, I love you. I mean I really love you." He said sounding so completely sure that she knew it was true. "And it's not some stupid infatuation, what I feel for you is too…" he struggled to explain himself, "It's too real to be anything like that." A silence settled over them, he looked hopefully at her. "Please say something." He said.

Sam answered him by kissing him, but this time they kissed each other with everything they had kept bottled up inside for so long. She marveled at how soft his lips were and at how much love he could make her feel with them. They held each other close; Danny pulled her tighter in as he kissed her neck. A new kind of fire and longing coursed though her body, she loved him so much more then she could ever possibly tell him. Sam placed her lips to his jaw line as she felt his hand slip under her shirt to touch the bare skin on the small of her back. She even let Danny pull the shirt off seconds later.

Had this been happening with any other person she would have run out of the house by now, lightning or not. She felt like she couldn't get close enough to him and his losing his shirt as well was part of the barrier coming down. If possible their kissing grew more fervorent and Sam felt the back of her knees hit Danny's bed. One of his hands was on her hip now as he slid off the pants he had lent her. Before long they found themselves in Danny's bed. She was running her hand along the muscles on his back while he was placing feather light kisses on her collarbone when Danny suddenly stopped.

"Sam," he said looking deep intro her eyes once more, "before anything happens I want you to know that I love you more than you could ever imagine and I would never to anything to hurt you; and I don't know if doing this right now might hurt you." He pushed a strand of hair from her face. "But if you feel half as strongly about me as I feel about you then I know that we'll be all right. Please," he whispered sounding almost desperate "tell me you love me."

She looked up at him, her best friend for as long as she could remember, the only person who truly understood her. She knew that every word that came out of his mouth was sincere and she understood his concern for her. She also understood that it would be impossible to feel this way about anyone but him. She had her answer and said the three little words that he had been proclaiming and she had been longing to say. "I love you." Danny smiled and Sam's world was whole.

The candle burnt out and the room was covered in darkness.

FIN

☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼◦◦☼

Well, there it is. I hope every one liked it and I hope that you understand what I was trying to say earlier. Well I think that it went relatively well for my first fic. It would be really cool if you guys could review. You never know until you write your own story how awesome it is to get reviews, it really helps.


	2. news!

**IMPORTAINT:** This is a re-post, wait don't go way yet! I just found out that I accidentally disabled the anonymous reviews and had to fix it. I value EVERYONEN'S opinion not just that of my author brethren, or sisteren, whoever whatever. Plus I was reading through and I saw mistakes, that's right people pick up your jaws; mistakes. And me being me I must mend them by going back and typing what I meant to and also just improving the text where I see fit. But of course I'll probably find more later, I guess I'll just have to deal with them, I had a reason for reposting this time. A piece of news…

Heads up everyone, there's a sequel.

When I finish writing it (I'm a pen and paper kind of girl) I'll put up another chapter to this story so you can get a little preview/you'll know I've started typing/editing. That "chapter" will contain notes and ramblings about this fic and the one to come. I only do this because I think that reading what the author has to say can sometimes be just as entertaining as reading the story. Just remember it might take me a bit, school is CRAZY! That's right, I'm a little honors student (insert smarty-pants, know-it-all and goody-two-shoes related jokes here) and it means I have a lot of homework; a lot. It's been officially five days in and I'll tell ya, junior year is no picnic.

All right, until I can finish writing,

Walkwithme


	3. sequel news!

FINALLY!

It has happened! I did it, I'm done, it's finished. Just yesterday late at night because I couldn't sleep I finished the sequel to my Danny Phantom fic _Home Alone Days_. I'm sorry it took so long, I mean I knew it would take awhile with all my home work, tests and what not but hey what does it matter no need to dwell on the past because yo terminé! I'll even add an ¡olé! in there just for good measure.

Okay so far this fic has no title because if there is anything I suck at that would be coming up with titles, I'm serious, ask anyone. I thought I might ask for a little help when it comes to naming this one. I have one that I came up with, and by saying came up with I mean the first thing that popped into my head. Alright here it is, _Saving Myself_. I know, I know; lame right? The only reason I though of that one is because it is a line in the story that once put into context I thought was pretty darn cute. So people tell me is that expectable, would you click on this story based on the title alone. Just tell me if I need to go back to the drawing board and think up a new one. I ask this because as I'm sure you already observed my summaries which are even worse then the titles. What was the one I put on this 'DS one shot complete' right? Knocked you all out of your swivel chairs with that one didn't I?

Moving along I said I would give you a bit of a preview right? Well first off I might as well tell you what it is about. As you already know this is a sequel but it totally can stand on its own. I only mention _Home Alone Days_ once and it's a passive reference, it's really just an "I remember that" moment for the reader that has nothing to do with the plot except for the fact that when it starts Danny and Sam are already together. Reading both stories are just a part of the "experience" I guess if that's what you want to call it.

Alright there who just wandered off tangent, I think that was me back to the plot. I'll try doing this without giving away too much. It takes place primarily in Sam's house, yeah I know HUGE setting shift huh? I'm being sarcastic. They've just come home from somewhere which I like to think of as down town but I never actually say it and they head to her house to hang out. They arrive, they hang but what's this, who's that lurking in the shadows? Then stuff happens and yeah, that's all you're getting. Vague I know but it would ruin all the suspense if I told you know, not that there is very much but…anyways. So there is a bit of an element of danger in this one, okay so there _was_ lightning in the last one but since they were inside the whole time I'm not counting it as dangerous. And for you fluff lovers (myself included) there is something in there for you too. I just hope that every one likes it because I'm aiming to please here, the response was pretty good last time I can only hope for so good a reaction this time around.

I really enjoyed writing this though. I didn't realize how happy it makes me to write until this fic. Have any of you ever watched a romantic comedy or something and came back feeling kinda like "I wish something like that would happen to me", I mean why else would we watch chick flicks and write stories like this? I've just about come to the conclusion that all writers are hopeless romantics. Well I'll tell you writing is an awesome remedy, it's also good after bad days. I guess it's the creating, expressing and all that jazz involved.

So be on the watch out for _Saving Myself_ if that's still what it's called by the time I get it up.

Hoping to post again soon,

Walkwithme


End file.
